fungopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thawakan
Thawakan is a Fungologian nation in South-East Asia. It is bordered by Thailand and Cambodia, and has a small enclave in Southern Vietnam. The country is notorious as a hub for drug smugglers, human traffickers and other less-than-reputable industries, although its tourism sector is also quite strong. History Thawakan is situated among the Cardamom Mountains between Thailand and Cambodia, and was rendered inaccessible to the outside world for centuries because of complications arising due to the presence of a Fungologian Physics Field encompassing its land. The Thawakanese people are believed to have inhabited the area since about 100 AD, and the land was probably cut off by the physics field sometime around 1300 AD. At that point the ethnic Thai people living in the area at the time as a part of the Angkor Empire found themselves stranded from the rest of the world, and began to develop their own state, culture, language and civilisation. The nation bloomed as a peaceful paradise for centuries until the 1600s, when it began to devolve into a bloody civil war that split the nation into two warring states, Kwanchai and Puarbori. These two states existed in an uneasy and often conflicting state until in 1874 Nimmit Veerapool, the father of Thawakan, united them into one nation, that being Thawakan. The nation then slowly rebuilt itself as a constitutional monarchy, with the Veerapool Dynasty continuing to the present day, but with a representative parliamentary democracy in place since 1932. In 1992 the Fungologian Physics Field around Thawakan changed in nature, reconnecting Thawakan to the outside world. Upon its reappearance, the neighbouring states of Cambodia and Thailand found that the new territory encroached upon their territorial claims, but that it had clearly been established as territory of Thawakan since long before either had existed. In order to avoid recognising Thawakan's sovereignty and therefore removing their territorial claims over the region, Thailand and Cambodia refused to acknowledge the state or territory's very existence (or that of its citizens), and managed to convince the rest of the international community to do the same. Thawakan then turned to the Fungologian world, and was recognised and accepted there. In 2005, another Fungologian physics field ceased to exist in the Mekong delta in Southern Vietnam, reconnecting an uninhabited 100 square kilometres to the rest of the world. A Thawakanese expedition there planted Thawakan's flag and claimed the territory for Thawakan. In order to take the territory, the Vietnamese government would have to recognise that it existed, which would be recognising Thawakan and would anger Cambodia and Thailand. Therefore, Vietnam is unable to take the territory and Thawakan now has a 100 square kilometre enclave in Southern Vietnam, which many Vietnamese citizens have moved to to escape the Vietnamese government for various reasons. Geography Thawakan is incredibly humid and wet, lying in tropical Southeast Asia in the Gulf of Siam. It is also quite mountainous, and contains about one-eighth of the primarily Cambodian mountain Phnom Kmoch, including a small slice of the summit, which at 1,220 metres above sea level is Thawakan's highest point. Demographics The nation's populace lives mainly in its three largest cities, Kulqar, Kilgosh (the capital) and Jettibin respectively. In terms of ethnic makeup, the country is 79% Thawakanese (the native people of Thawakan), 6% Thai, 5% Khmer, 4% Vietnamese, 2% Champa and 4% other (mainly Fungologists from around the world). In the enclave in Vietnam the population is 26% Thawakanese, 32% Vietnamese and 24% Champa as well as other groups. In terms of religion, Thawakan is 82% Buddhist, 7% Christian and 2% of the population are adherents to the Primary Fungologian Religion. Category:Places